Inuyasha's New Feudal Fairy Tale
by KohanaAyame
Summary: ANOTHER TIME GOING BACK STORY! :) Inuyasha and the group somehow discovered time going backwards and now all of the enemies that they defeated, have returned for revenge. They also meet new people and discover that there are 4 different jewels in Japan and now, they must find it before Naraku does. Trust me, story is better than summary lol. Please read and review thanks :)
1. Death

**Hey, I hope you will enjoy this new story. Thanks :)**

**Third POV**

**Years Ago**

After Inuyasha was born, Izayoi took him to another village to stay in after the terrible accident…

**Several Days Later **

A very little Inuyasha was peacefully sleeping and Izayoi was cooking. A little girl came up to her.

"Did they find him?" Izayoi asked, filled with hope.

"He… He has gone to the other side." The little girl replied with sadness. Her eyes were swollen with tears.

**Title: Death**

Izayoi's tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she bent down and hugged the little girl.

"Are you ever going to tell Inuyasha?" The girl asked.

"When he's a lot older…" Izayoi replied. She stood up walked next to the sleeping half demon.

"He's a half demon… He would most likely be treated like how I was…" The little girl muttered and pulled her sleeve so the gash would not be visible. Izayoi noticed this and gasped.

"My dear! Your arm!" Izayoi cried and grabbed some bandages.

"I'm all right. I'm just worried about Inuyasha…" The girl sighed. "People treat half demons like animals… They don't like half demons or even care for them… I just hope this would never happen to him." A tear hit the cold hard floor.

"Don't think like that…" Izayoi said softly. "Not all humans are like that…"

"A lot of them are… Why can't everyone be like you? Caring and loving… It's hard to find that in those people." The girl stared at Inuyasha. "I shall someday, be able to protect someone…"

**The Girl's POV (Remember, half demons and demons age faster than humans…)**

Days have passed ever since the death of Inuyasha's father. I watched Inuyasha growing up from crawling to walking. I would be in the shadows watching him and his mother. Heat rose from inside me when I heard someone calling him a half breed. Life was not supposed to be like this… Also to the fact that Inuyasha did not know what that word meant. Why must they be mean to the half demons? I included… For I am also a half demon. One year later, Inuyasha's mother had a terrible illness that doctors could not cure.

"Take care of Inuyasha for me." She said to me.

"Don't leave…" I replied and grabbed her hand.

"Promise me you'll take care of him…"

"I…" I started. Promising her would make her very happy. I swallowed. "I promise to protect him with my life…"

"Good girl…" She gave a weak smile. I held Inuyasha in my arms and watched her stroking Inuyasha's hair.

Even though Inuyasha aged a lot, he still didn't understand the word death. He gave a confused expression. I held him tighter and cried. He didn't understand… I hope he would never have to see this again…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Sesshomaru." A voice called me.

"Is she…?" I asked.

"…Yeah…" She answered sadly.

"How is Inuyasha?"

"Pretty good I guess…"

"I see… So, like you, he's a half demon."

"Yeah, he is."

"Hmph…" I scoffed.

"What? You don't like half demons too?" She questioned.

"That's not it…" I answered.

"Ok then…" The girl looked away. "I promised to protect him with my life. And I will."

"It's not that easy. Demons are everywhere." I warned.

"I just have to train."

"You're too young."

"I still need to try. Inuyasha's life can be taken away if I don't do something about it…"

"Fine… I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah…. Let's go." I walked away. I taught her for 2 weeks until she can fight on her own.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She smiled.

"Sure…" I said and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" The girl inquired.

"Traveling?"

"Why?"

"Because I can…"

"I see… Well stop by if you need to."

"Yeah, sure." I waved and left.

**The Girl's POV**

Every time when a demon approaches Inuyasha, I would kill it in a split second. I use two katanas that I keep with me at all time. Fighting wasn't a problem for me anymore. I can never trust Inuyasha with anyone. A lot of demons would attack the village I was in because Inuyasha's father was the one that killed most of their kind. They would come for revenge. I decided to leave the village afterwards because the villagers blamed us for bringing demons to their villages. I would always bring Inuyasha to the gravesite where his mother was buried.

"Why are we here?" Inuyasha would ask me.

"Because… this is where our mother was buried…"

**Please review and tell me what you think. Please? **


	2. The Locket

**Years Later**

**Miroku's POV**

We were all in Kaede's village. Kagome somehow ended up back at the modern era so we sent Inuyasha to go get her.

"I can't believe it…" Sango, who was next to me, buried her face in her hands.

"Sango?" I looked at her.

"Naraku's alive and we lost our…" She started sobbing and I placed my arm around her shoulders.

"There, there… Everything will be alright I promise." I soothed.

"How do you know?" Sango stared at me with teary eyes.

"Don't worry…" I pulled her closer to me and rested my chin on her head.

**Title: The Locket**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I ran towards the Scared Tree and stopped right next to the Bone Eater's Well. I was about to jump into the well, but then a mist surrounded me. "Wind Scar!" I exclaimed, hoping the attack would scatter the mist. Instead, it knocked me unconscious.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

"Where am I?" I asked myself. I recognize this place… This is…

"Inuyasha." My mother's voice echoed.

"Mother?" I spun around.

"Take this…" She placed something cold in my hand.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"See for yourself." She smiled.

I opened my hand and saw a locket. "Is this yours?"

"No…" My mother stated. "Find her."

"Find who?" I looked back at my mother.

"You will know once you find her…" My mother smiled and brushed a stand of hair out of my face.

"Mother… Who do you want me to find?" I inquired.

"You will find out my dear…" She whispered sadly. "I'm glad… You weren't treated badly…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's… nothing. Farewell Inuyasha."

"Wait! Mother!" I screamed and I saw her fading away.

**End of Dream**

I sat up and looked around me. I was still next to the Well and then the mist faded. "That was weird…" I muttered to myself. Then I leaped into the well and blue sparkles surrounded me. Again, I looked at my hand. The locket was still there, glowing. If my mother didn't give it to me… who did? I guess I'll figure it out later; right now I should get Kagome. I wore the locket around my neck and tucked it into my kimono. When I was at the bottom, I jumped out and opened the shrine doors. The light blinded me as I continued walking towards her house.

"Look out!" A voice screamed.

I quickly glanced up and saw a soccer ball flying towards me. I jumped up and kicked it, it flew into the net.

"Great- Inuyasha?" A boy's voice gasped.

I spun around and saw Kagome's little brother Sota. "Hey kid." I smiled.

"Inuyasha! You're back! Come on, let's get Kagome." He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the house. "Kagome! Mom! Gramps! Guess who's here?"

"Who is it Sota?" A familiar voice asked.

"Kagome!" I exclaimed.

Kagome jumped. "Inuyasha!" She ran into my opened arms. "What happened? How did I get here? I thought I was in the Feudal Era with you and then I appeared here!" She cried.

"Uhh…" I looked at her mother and she just smiled.

"Um… Inuyasha, do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked happily.

"I don't really know about that…" I told her. What about Miroku and Sango? They were expecting us by dinner…

"Ohh… But I made so much food…" She sighed.

"Well… I guess I can stay for a while…" I said. I don't want to make her upset… The least I can do is to eat dinner with them…

"Great… Let's eat then." Her mother walked away.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Um… Kagome? What about Miroku and Sango?" I reminded her.

"Hmm… Maybe after we eat, we can bring something back for them." She suggested.

"Sure…" I replied and sat next to her.

**Kagome's POV**

If Inuyasha can come to this era, I can go back to the Feudal Era. I smiled at the thought.

"Here Kagome." Inuyasha picked up some food and placed it on my bowl of rice.

"Thanks Inuyasha." I smiled.

"Sure…" He blushed and I giggled.

"Are you sure it was a right idea to let them sit next to each other?" I heard Sota whispering to mom.

"Sota shh…" Mom whispered back.

"So, Kagome, since you're now back in your high school freshman year, maybe I should tell your school that you were in a coma and you needed surgery." Gramps suggested. "And… You'll be in the hospital for 2 months…"

That excuse sounds closest to normal… "Sure…" It's better than all of these random illnesses that no one has ever heard of…

"How long do you think you'll be gone?" My mother asked me.

I looked at Inuyasha.

"… I don't know…" He muttered. "The Jewel… is missing…"

"Missing?!"

"Kikyo…" He glanced at me. "I ran into her weeks ago and she said that she can't sense the jewel…"

"…" I stayed silent and just stared at the table.

"Oh dear…" Mother sighed.

"That's terrible… If the jewel is gone…" Gramps started.

"Who knows what will happen…" I finished. "That's why I gotta go back." After that, we finished dinner and started packing food and medicine for our travels.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha knocked on my room door.

"Yeah?" I replied and he walked in. "I'm almost done."

"…Alright…"

"Something wrong?"

"Kikyo asked to be in our group to help look for jewel shards..."

**Please Review**


End file.
